Having fun yet?
by LittleEarthquake
Summary: Party ist angesagt und die Gang (inkl. Malik, Marik und Kaiba) spielt Flaschendrehen. YaoiShounen-ai! YS RB MM
1. 1Kapitel

Having fun yet?  
  
1. Kapitel „Okay, wir spielen eine Runde Flaschendrehen!", rief Mai mit freudigem Gesicht. „Muss das sein?...", fragte Yami vorsichtig und sah Yuugi an, doch der grinste nur und meinte: „Ja! Sei kein Spielverderber!"Alle anderen hatten sich schon im Kreis hingesetzt. Der einzige noch freie Platz war genau zwischen Marik und Seto Kaiba, was Yami dazu brachte, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Als er aufsah, blickte er genau in Ryous grinsendes Gesicht. Ryou war der einzige, der über Yamis wirkliche Gefühle bescheid wusste.  
  
Das kam daher, dass Yami sich in der letzten Woche eines Abends vor lauter Frust und Liebeskummer betrunken hatte und nachdem er eine Weile nach seiner Wohnung gesucht hatte, war er vor Ryous Tür gelandet. Ryou hatte ihn dort unten gefunden und ihn mit hoch genommen. Yami hatte jemanden gebraucht, der gut zuhören und hinterher über das gehörte schweigen konnte. Ryou war die perfekte Person dafür gewesen, also hatte Yami ihm alles erzählt, wirklich alles.  
  
„Gut, wer fängt an?", fragte plötzlich Jonouchi und riss Yami aus seinen Gedanken. „Yuugi fängt an!", erwiderte Yami sofort. Er wollte es Yuugi heimzahlen, denn der hatte genau das selbe beim letzten Partyspiel mit Yami gemacht, und er hatte Jonouchi küssen müssen. Bei der Erinnerung schüttelte es ihn immernoch. „Ich?!?"Yuugi sah ihn verwundert an. „Na gut."er grinste und nahm die schöne grüne Weinflasche in die Hand. Als er drehte, hefteten sich alle Augen auf die Flasche. Nur Yamis nicht. Dieser versuchte mal wieder die Gefühle auf den Gesichtern der anderen zu lesen.  
  
Anzu sah hoffnungsvoll aus, das war klar gewesen. Bakura und Ryou sahen beide völlig desinteressiert auf die kreiselnde Flasche hinunter. Yami musste lächeln. Er wusste, dass Ryou und auch Bakura Partyspiele nicht mochten. Honda sah mit geweiteten Augen auf die Flasche hinab. Er flüsterte etwas, das sehr nach: „Bitte ich oder Mai, Bitte ich oder Mai...."klang. Yami wusste, dass Honda schon eine ganze Weile für Mai schwärmte. Mai aber wollte nichts von ihm wissen. Sie hatte es auf Kaiba abgesehen. Diese alte Schlampe. Yami zog die Nase kraus. Jonouchi starrte auf die Flasche, als wollte er sie hypnotisieren. Er hätte sich genauso gut ein Schild umhängen können, auf dem „ich will Yuugi küssen"stand. Yami rollte mit den Augen. Malik guckte mit ungläubigem Blick auf die sich immernoch drehende Flasche. Er war von Marik gezwungen worden, mit auf die Party zu kommen. Malik mochte sie insgesamt alle nicht so gerne, aber da Marik dauernd mit ihrer Clique rumhing, musste sich Malik wohl oder übel auch wenigstens ein bisschen mit ihnen anfreunden. Marik schien recht aufgeregt. Er rutschte immer auf seinem Platz hin und her. Kaiba sah hin und her gerissen aus. Doch etwas anderes zog Yamis Aufmerksamkeit auf sich, sodass er Kaiba nicht weiter beobachten konnte: die Flasche hatte aufgehört, sich zu drehen und sie zeigte auf... Yami.  
  
Er sah unsicher zu Yuugi hinüber. „Aber das ist wie... meinen Bruder zu küssen! oder schlimmer: wie mich selbst zu küssen!", sagte Yami wiederwillig. „Komm schon! Nur einmal kurz auf den Mund...", sagte Honda. „Na gut..."murmelte Yami vor sich hin. Schnell beugte er sich vor und küsste seinen Hikari kurz auf die Lippen. Sie waren hart und schmeckten irgendwie nach Schokolade.... „Ich bin dran.", sagte Yami, ohne weiter auf das Geschehene einzugehen. Er warf Kaiba einen schnellen Blick zu. Er hatte aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkt, dass Kaiba sich abgewandt hatte, als er Yuugi geküsst hatte. Yami nahm die Flasche und drehte sie halbherzig. Sie fing an, sich quälend langsam zu drehen. Diesmal sah er sich nicht die Gesichter an. Er war viel zu beschäftigt mit der Flasche, die sich immer langsamer drehte und schließlich auf jemandem stehen blieb. Es war Bakura.  
  
Yami und Bakura stöhnten beide. „Was, mögt ihr euch etwa nicht?", fragte Anzu unwissend. Alle sahen sie ungläubig an. Sie hatte es wirklich hinbekommen, das nicht mitzubekommen. „Wir hassen uns. Auch wenn der Pharao wirklich gut aussieht...", den letzten Satz murmelte Bakura nur, aber Yami hörte ihn trotzdem. Er musste grinsen. „Bringen wirs hinter uns..."sagte er und stand auf. Bakura tat es ihm nach. Langsam kam das Gesicht des ehemaligen Grabräubers näher. Yami mochte ihn, auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte. Außerdem wollte er Ryou nicht wehtun. Bakura war ihm nun so nah, dass Yami seinen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren konnte. Und dann küsste der Dieb ihn. Er hatte warme, weiche Lippen. Es war ein relativ langer Kuss, wenn man bedachte, dass die beiden vorgaben, sich zu hassen. Dann zogen sie beide gleichzeitig die Lippen weg. Bakura grinste dämonisch und hauchte so leise, dass nur Yami es hören konnte in sein Ohr: „Du schmeckst gut... Wir sollten das öfter machen."Sofort wurde Yami rot. „Nein."War seine schlichte Antwort. 


	2. 2Kapitel

2. Kapitel Als Yami sich wieder setzte, merkte er, wie Kaiba ihn seltsam ansah. Er drehte sich zu ihm und sah auf einmal direkt in diese unglaublich blauen Augen. Und er wollte seinen Blick nie wieder abwenden. Er wollte in den unergründlichen Tiefen dieser blauen Seen versinken, wollte aufgefangen werden von starken Armen, die ihn hielten, ihn liebkosten und streichelten, Lippen, die ihn küssten, so zart... Doch Kaiba wandte sich ab. Yami seufzte.  
  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie Bakura die Flasche erneut gedreht hatte. Sie drehte sich so schwungvoll, dass sie auf dem Boden ein Stück auf Kaiba zurutschte, der ihr aus weichen musste und so ausversehen mit der Hand an Yami's Bein kam. Beide zuckten zusammen, als hätten sie einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen und Kaiba zog schnell seine Hand weg. Yuugi hatte das Gesehen und starrte Yami mit gerunzelter Stirn an. /Was war denn das?/, hörte Yami Yuugi plötzlich durch ihre Gedanken-Verbindung sagen. Ach, nichts, hab mich nur erschreckt. , antwortete Yami schnell. Wohl etwas zu schnell, denn Yuugi meinte immernoch mit etwas misstrauischer Stimme: /Aha... Gut... Ich dachte schon, er hätte dich begrapscht. / Damit schloss er die Verbindung.  
  
Die Flasche war inzwischen auf jemandem stehen geblieben. Es war Ryou. Als Yami Ryou's knallrotes Gesicht sah, musste er unwillkürlich grinsen, wofür er einen sauren Blick von Ryou erntete. Plötzlich machte Bakura einen Schritt auf Ryou zu und schloss ihn in die Arme. Ihre Lippen fanden sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Yami zählte 47 Sekunden, dann musste Ryou seinen Mund wegziehen, damit er wieder Luft bekam. Bakura sah enttäuscht aus. Er hätte warscheinlich doppelt so lange durchgehalten, dachte Yami, aber weil er Ryou so überfallen hatte, hatte dieser keine Gelegenheit zum Luftholen gehabt. Beide setzten sich wieder. Ryou mit verlegenem Gesicht, Bakura mit diesem dämonischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das wohl Küsse bei ihm auszulösen schienen.  
  
Ryou starrte zu Boden und wurde immer röter, weil alle ihn anstarrten, bis Jonouchi vorsichtig bemerkte: „ähm... Ryou... Du musst die Flasche drehen!" „Oh! Entschuldigung...", sagte Ryou und nahm die Flasche in die Hand. Er drehte sie und schon nach 4 Umdrehungen blieb sie auf Honda stehen, der nicht schlecht guckte. Eigentlich hatte er sich ja Mai gewünscht, aber Ryou sah auch gut aus... Insgesamt schien Honda nur nach dem Äusseren zu gehen, fiel Yami auf. Seine Abscheu gegen Honda wuchs.  
  
Als er sah, wie Honda und Ryou aufstanden, um es schnell hinter sich zu bringen, sah er weg. Das musste er sich nicht antun. 3 Sekunden später sah er, wie die beiden sich wieder hinsetzten. Er bemerkte, dass Ryou sich den Mund an seinem T-Shirt abwischte. Er verstand ihn vollkommen. Yami überlegte, was er gemacht hätte, hätte er Honda küssen müssen. Er wäre warscheinlich getürmt. Aber das hätte sein Stolz nicht zugelassen. Schliesslich war er Horus auf Erden, ein Gott der Sonne und des Lichtes, Herrscher der oberen und unteren Schicht Mittelägyptens! Er wäre nicht weggelaufen. Höchst wahrscheinlich hätte er Honda so schnell er konnte kurz geküsst, sich dann schleunigst wieder hingesetzt und sich nach dieser Party alle Gäste mal kurz zur Seite genommen, ihnen mit irgendwas gedroht, so dass sie das Geschehene für sich behielten und hätte es dann aus seinem Gedächtnis verdrängt. Es gab Dinge, die man besser unangetastet in der hintersten Ecke seines Gedächtnisses liess...  
  
Und zum 2. mal an diesem Abend wurde Yami Atemu aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Hondas Flasche war auf Mai stehengeblieben. Na endlich. Er hatte seinen Willen. Hoffentlich würde dieser Affenschädel Ryou jetzt in Ruhe lassen und mit seinem nervigen Geflüster aufhören: „Bitte ich oder Mai, bitte ich oder Mai..."Yami überlegte gerade, welche Todesart nach altägyptischen Standarts er Honda wohl aufgehalst hätte, als etwas überkeiterregendes in sein Blickfeld kam. Mai und Honda in einem wiederlich langen und geräuschvollen Zungenkuss. Yami musste würgen. Offenbar hatte Kaiba Yamis Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt, denn er gab ihm eins seiner seltenen ehrlich gemeinten Lächen und flüsterte so leise, dass nur der ehemalige Pharao imstande war, es zu hören: „Ekelhaft, wie dieser Affe mit extravaganter Frisur sich alles angelt, was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist..."Yami musste grinsen und stimmte Kaiba mit einem Kopfnicken zu.  
  
Endlich hatten sich Honda und Mai voneinander gelöst. Warscheinlich sind sie beide schon halb erstickt, dachte Yami und seine Theorie wurde durch das schwere Atmen der beiden Küsser bestätigt. Noch einmal fröstelte er und das lag nicht an der Temperatur, sondern daran, wo Mais Flasche aufgehört hatte, sich zu drehen. Seto. Kaiba. Also wirklich, warum mussten heute alle Wünsche dieser irren Bande Hornochsen erfüllt werden, und ihm, Yami, wurde nicht eine einzige Bitte erhört? Er blickte in Kaibas Richtung, nur um zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag dessen Blick zu begegnen. Und diesmal war der Blick nicht unergründlich, sondern zeigte ganz klar die Gefühle des jungen Billionärs. Abscheu stand in diesen Augen, die Yami so liebte. Und er glaubte auch ein bisschen Angst und Hilflosigkeit in ihnen zu erkennen, bevor Kaiba aufstand, um die Prozedur über sich ergehen zu lassen. Aber solche Gefühle würde der CO natürlich niemals hegen!, dachte Yami und er hätte geschmunzelt und seinen ärgsten Rivalen vielleicht sogar damit geärgert, so wie sie es immer taten. Belanglose Spielereien, wenn man bedachte, dass Yami auf der Suche nach seinem Gedächtnis war, damit er die Welt retten konnte. Doch diese Spielereien brachten wenigstens für wenige Momente das Eis, oder was immer Kaibas Herz eingeschlossen haben mochte, als er von Gozaboro adoptiert worden war, zum schmelzen. Und diese Momente genoss der Herrscher über Altägypten mehr als alles andere in dieser ihm immernoch nicht ganz vertrauten Welt. 


	3. 3Kapitel

3.Kapitel Doch in diesem Moment war all das nicht mehr wichtig. Denn Seto Kaiba war gerade im Begriff, genau vor Yamis Augen Mai Shiboosa zu küssen. Er stöhnte. Ausgerechnet Mai. Wenn es wenigstens jemand gewesen wäre, der nicht gut aussah und es nicht auf Kaiba abgesehen hatte! Aber nein, warum sollte man auf die Bitten eines armen, 3000 Jahre in einem Puzzle eingesperrten Pharao hören!  
  
Er sah, wie Mai mit verklärtem Blick auf Kaiba zuging und schon dabei war, ihre Arme um ihn zu legen, als er ihr einen schnellen Kuss auf den vor Überraschung verzogenen Mund drückte. Und so schnell, dass Mai, die sowieso etwas schwer von Begriff war, sich gar nicht erst rühren konnte, befreite er sich aus ihrer halben Umarmung und setzte sich wieder zu Yami auf den Fussboden, der mit Schlafsäcken und Kissen übersäht war, denn es sollte eine Übernachtungsparty werden.  
  
Alle starrten Kaiba an und versuchten, zu verarbeiten, was er gerade gemacht hatte. Auch Yami sah Kaiba an, doch dieser starrte den Boden an, als wäre er ein Flachbildfernseher. Allmählich fingen sich alle wieder. Malik, Marik, Ryou und Bakura zuerst. Dann begann Ryou, Bakura etwas zuzuflüstern. Malik kugelte sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen auf Mariks Schoss und Mai setzte sich mit enttäuschtem Gesicht wieder hin. Dann fingen auch Ryochij, Honda und Jonouchi an zu lachen und im nächsten Moment lachte die ganze Gruppe. Nur Mai guckte leicht säuerlich.  
  
Unter all dem Gelächter und den Gesprächen, die ausgebrochen waren, hörte keiner, wie Yami Kaiba mit einem Lächeln zumurmelte: „Jetzt weiss sie wenigstens, dass sie sich bei dir keine Hoffnungen machen muss... Aber meinst du nicht, du warst ein bisschen fies zu ihr? Oder gibt es eine Sondergenehmigung für Billionäre zum fies sein?"Kaiba sah ihn mit dem berühmten Kaiba-Blick an. Kalt und zurückweisend. Aber der Blick hatte irgendwie nicht die selbe Wirkung wie sonst auf den Ex-Pharao. Er musste sogar fast lachen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass der junge CO gute Laune hatte. „Nein. Obwohl ich mir so eine Erlaubnis manchmal wirklich wünschen würde... Jetzt zum Beispiel. Fies zu dir zu sein macht ja so schon Spass, aber dann auch noch eine Erlaubnis dazu zu haben würde das ganze noch amüsanter machen..."  
  
Yami hatte schon einen gemeinen Spruch auf der Zunge, den er Kaiba zurückschleudern konnte, aber da erhob Shizuka die Stimme und alle hörten ihr zu. „Wollen wir nicht weiterspielen?"Yami spürte, wie Kaiba neben ihm erstarrte. „Wer war gerade dran? Kaiba, glaube ich?"„Stimmt. Los, komm schon, Kaiba! Dreh die Flasche!"Das war Bakuras Kommentar. Dafür erntete er einen eisigen Blick des Braunhaarigen, der jetzt dabei war, die Flasche in die Hand zu nehmen und sie zu drehen. Yami wurde immer aufgeregter, je langsamer sich die Flasche drehte. Und dann blieb sie stehen. Auf Marik.  
  
Dieser stöhnte. Auch Kaiba schien nicht unbedingt erfreut. Yami, der zwischen den beiden saß, rutschte ein Stück nach hinten, um ihnen nicht im Weg zu sein. Warum Marik und nicht ich? Ich meine, was habe ich getan, dass Marik Kaiba küssen darf und ich nur zugucken kann?, dachte der Herrscher über Altägypten frustriert. Seto und Marik standen, obwohl Yami extra gerutscht war, auf um sich zu küssen. Es ging schnell, doch Yami litt innere Qualen, wärend sich über ihm die Lippen der beiden berührten. Noch dazu kam, dass es nicht so ein kurzer Kuss war wie bei Mai zuvor, sondern, dass beide es zu genießen schienen. Yami wandte sich ab. Er verspürte den Drang, aufzustehen und die beiden ausseinander zu reissen.  
  
Endlich, wie es schien waren Jahre vergangen, lösten sich Marik und Seto voneinander und setzten sich wieder. Als Kaiba wieder neben ihm auf dem Schlafsack saß, begann Yamis Herzschlag allmählig wieder langsamer zu werden. 


	4. 4Kapitel

4. Kapitel Als alle sich gerade auf Marik konzentrierten, der inzwischen die Flasche gedreht hatte, spürte Yami plötzlich, wie Kaiba sich zu ihm rüberbeugte, seinen Mund so nah an Yamis Ohr brachte, dass dieser den warmen Atem des Blauäugigen auf seinem Hals spüren konnte, dann hauchte er so leise, dass nur Yami es hören konnte: „Wieso hast du dich weggedreht? Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"Der Pharao spürte deutlich, wie er rot anlief und vergewisserte sich mit einem schnellen Blick in die Runde, dass alle mit dem Spiel beschäftigt waren. Dann antwortete er ebenfalls flüsternd: „Wieso interessiert dich das?"Die Anwort kam ebenfalls so leise, dass keiner auch nur bemerkte, dass sie sich unterhielten, was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass Mariks Flasche auf Malik, der ihm gegenübersaß, stehen geblieben war. Yami bemerkte das flüchtig und freute sich kurz für die beiden, denn er wusste von Ryou, dass sie sich sehr mochten...  
  
Doch schon im nächsten Moment zogen ihn Kaibas Worte wieder in ihren Bann. „Oh... Mich interessiert in letzter Zeit so einiges, was mit dir zu tun hat. Du hast mich im Duell geschlagen... Mehrmals hintereinander, und jedes mal, wenn ich gegen dich kämpfe, werde ich bis an meine Grenzen gefordert. Seit ich dich kenne, bin ich so viel stärker geworden. Du bist wirklich etwas besonderes..."Das hat er also bezweckt. Die ganze Zeit wollte er mich nur schwächen, damit er mich im Duell besiegen kann... Das hat er sich so gedacht! Er wird mich nie schlagen! Eher würde ich noch mal Jonouchi küssen! dachte Yami verbittert. Das war es also gewesen. Die ganze Zeit hatte Kaiba es darauf angelegt, dass er sich in ihn verliebte. Er fühlte sich missbraucht. Dabei hätte er es doch wissen müssen. Oder hatte er wirklich gedacht, der grosse Seto Kaiba würde etwas an ihm finden? Aber hatte Kaiba nicht gerade gesagt, dass er etwas besonderes war? Unwillkürlich musste der König der Spiele seufzen. Kaiba war ihm immernoch so nah, dass er die Wärme seines Körpers spüren konnte, und als Yami seufzte, sah ihn der CO von der Seite an, als wollte er ihn fragen, was los war, sich dann aber doch noch einfing. Schliesslich waren sie Rivalen. Yami hatte ihn im Duell besiegt, warum sollte man solche Freundlichkeiten verstreuen? Statdessen rutschte Kaiba wieder ein Stück von Yami weg und sagte auf einmal laut: „Ich geh für eine Zigarette raus. Jemand Lust, mitzukommen? Du vielleicht, Pharao?"Deutlicher ging es ja wohl kaum noch. Mit einem Blick auf den Braunhaarigen, der dem Kaibablick´´ wirklich konkurenz gemacht hätte, erhob er sich schwerfällig von der Luftmatratze, auf der er gesessen hatte und meinte: „Ja, ich glaub ich komm mit. Noch jemand Lust, mitzukommen?"Doch alle schüttelten die Köpfe. Nur Yuugi meinte mit besorgter Miene: „Yami, seit wann rauchst du denn? Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts!"Yami wurde noch röter, als er eh schon war und stotterte eine Antwort zusammen: „Ich... wollte ja auch gar nicht... Ich wollte eigentlich nur etwas frische Luft schnappen. Es ist doch ziemlich heiss hier drin... Ihr könnt ja ein Fenster aufmachen. Bis dann!"Und als er schon fast zur Tür heraus war, sah er aus dem Augenwinkel gerade noch, wie Malik mit sichtlichem Genuss Bakura küsste... 


End file.
